Valitines Day
by HeroSama
Summary: THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED YET BUT IT WILL BE SOON. Carlos tries to find the perefect Valitines Day gift for James, but he's a little stumped. Rated M for smut. Jarlos


Carlos walked around the busy isles of red and pink trying to find the perfect Valentines day gift. Today he decided he would be the one to do something special for his boyfriend. He was nervous and as he scanned the nearly empty isles he couldn't find anything that would make the perfect haired, cuda wearing, tall, tan boy he loved happy. Yes, Calors Garcia was going out with James Dimond.

James was always doing nice things for Carlos and today he wanted to repay was afriad that if he didn't please James then James would dump him. Dating in Hollywood is a lot harder than it was in Minnesota. Back home, there wasn't the millons of fans screaming there names, or the hot girls and guys walking around with hardly any clothes on. James Dimond wasn't know as "The Face" for nothing. With his perfectly placed hair, his thousand watt smile, his washboard abs, his fashion sense, and his slighty prounoced tan, and his slightly arrogant attuide, It was like he was always apart of this town. And poor Carlos just couldn't measure up to him nor this town. He was small, friendly, childish, too honest, and clumsy. He'd just didn't fit and he was scared any momment James could relize that and leave him behind and find some fake hottie to hang off his arm like a prize.

Carlos shook his head and tried to thank happier thoughts, like if Carlos found an amazing gift, then James would still love him and keep him around longer, even though he was a misfit. With that happier thought in mind Carlos serched even harder than before to find the perfect gift. He thought about Candy, since everyone love candy. But James might not want it because he thought he need to stay in shape. So then he moved on to flowers. But he quickly crossed those out, because flowers were too girly for a guy to give another guy. That left Carlos with two options, Stuff animal or a card.

Carlos quickly headed towards the cards to get past all the other crazy people trying to frantically find something for there special someone. He didn't know what card to get. Should he get one that said I love you, or one that said something about how he cared for him. What if it was too cheesy for him. Or what if he thought Carlos wasn't trying hard enough! Why was this a lot harder than he thought it would be.

As Carlos stopped in a middle of and semi-empty isle he saw something that would be perfect. There on a shelf sat three little stuff animals. One was a pink Elephant that had on each foot, "Do. you. love. me.", the next was a blue dog that said "Will. you. hold. me.", and the last on was a white bear that said "Will. you. kiss. me.". Carlos smiled and grabbed all three animals. He had the perfect plan.

Back at the palmwoods Carlos had hid his animals in a bag, along with some other things he had gotten for his surprise. He was about to take the elevator when he literlly ran into James. "Oh, hey Carlos." James said helping Carlos up. "Hey James...uh a-are you, um, doing anything...later?" Carlos asked trying to hide his blush. "Well I had something, um, planned but it's nothing to big...did you need something?" Carlos bent over to pick up his stuff, making sure to keep it hidden. "Well...since Kendall and Logan are off with Jo and Camille and Mrs. Knight is driving Katie and Kyle around...I thought maybe m-me and you could...hang out?" James smiled and ruffled Carlos' hair. "Sure." Carlos blushed "O-okay" James pushed the elevator button."So do you wanna go up now and hang out?"James asked "NO! I-I mean...uh I'll text you w-when I'm ready"He then got in the elevator and took off leaving James confused.

When he got to the appartment he went to his and James' room to get things ready. After carefully placing everything just right he went to change his clothes. He put on tight black jeans, a purle and black plaid button up shirt and he spiked his hair in some places. After he was dressed he took a plastic box out of his bag and went to the kitchen. He carefully placed his box on a self in the refigartor.

He then went back up to the room and grabbed a red table cloth and spread it onto the kitchen table. He then put a candle in the middle of the table and he spread rose petals around the table. Nodding his head Carlos went back threw and double checked everything. He nervously grabbed his phone and texted James that he was ready.

When James got Carlos' text he immidantly came up to the room to see what Carlos had planned. He was completely shocked to see the appartment lit with candles, the sent of roses and chocolate in the air. A faint whisper of romantic music in the air and a candle lit table setting for two decorate by rose petals.

Looking down James saw a trail or rose petals leading from the door to the couch. On that couch was the pink elephant. James slowly walked towards it and picked it up. "Do, you, love, me.?" James smiled and hugged the elephant close when he noticed another trail leading towards the couch to swirly slide.

Walking over to the slwirly slide James climbed up it to upstiars. There at his and Carlos' door he saw a blue dog. Picking it up he smiled as he read it. "Wil you hold me?" shaking his head James opened the door to their room and he gasped. In the room it was pitch black except for the small heart made of Candles and Carlos standing in the middle blushing wildly with a white bear. Reading it James dropped the other two animals and walked over to Carlos grabbing him by the waist and pulling him close. "I will always love you more than anything else this world has to offer, I will hold you and never let you go, and you never had to ask."

With that said James closed the distances between there lips and kissed Carlos passionately. Carlos moaned and wrapped his arms around James' neck while kissing back just as passionate. James smiled into the kiss and licked the seams of Carlos' lips causing them to open in surprise. Taking the oppurtinitly he shoved his tounge into Carlos' mouth and he swipped his tounge arcoss Carlos' teeth, gums, cheeks and he occasionaly battle with Carlos' tounge for domanice.

Unfourtanly humans needed to breathe so they both had to pull away, but it didn't keep them from pressing chastie kisses on each others lips. "Carlos..." James whispered breathelessly. "thanks you so much." Carlos blushed ans kissed James's lips one last time beofre pulling away. "I'm not done yet." James smiled and held his hand out for Carlos. Grabbing James' hand he lead them back down stairs to the kitchen table and sat James down in the chair. "Stay here." James nodded before watching Carlos walk away to the kitchen.

Carlos walked to the refigartor where he grabbed his palstic box from before and opened it, to revale a heart shapped, red velvet cake covered in chocolate icing and pink words that said "I love you" arcoss the top. Careful;y Carlos pulled the cake out of the box before putting it on a serving tray to take back to the table.

James gasped and smiled lovingly at Carlos. "I love red velvet." Carlos bushed and sat down. "I-I know." James reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "You look so beautiful in candle light." Carlos smiled and held James' hand a little tighter. "Well let's eat." James let go of Carlos' hand so he could cut the cake. Somehow while they were eating Carlos had managed to get chocolate frosing on his cheek.

"Carlos, come here." Carlos slowly got up and went to James' side of the table. "What?" James smirk before pulling Carlos down and lciking his cheek. Carlos turned cherry red and froze on the spot. At that very momment something inside of James just snapped. Maybe it was Carlos breath brushing across his face, or the music, or maybe the whole romantic set up, but James had the sudden urge to ravish Carlos.

Apparentalty Carlos could feel it too, beacuase he smashed their lips toghter. James moaned and roughly pulled Carlos into his lap so he could pull the small boy closer. Carlos growled sexily, according to James, and forcefully parted James' lips with his tounge, making him groan.

Surpisingly, Carlos won the fight for domiance and he took that opprtuinity to make the kiss deeper. James, not being one to give up so easily, ran his hands down the Lation's sensitve sides, cause said Lation to shiver and faulter in the kiss. Carlos still fought to keep control so James rolled his hips upward, effectively grinding against Carlos's crotch.

Carlos pulled back and let out a mix between a gasp and whimper. "J-James..." James just smirked and grinded harder. Carlos threw his head back and moaned loudly holding onto to James shoulders so he didn't fall of James' lap. "M-m-more...J-jamie...ahh!" James grazed his teeth across Carlos' neck and worked on unbuttoning his shirt.

Carlos whimpered when James' hips stopped grinding so he could foucs more on his shirt. "Jamie..." Carlos pouted and started bucking his hips. James' hands stopped unbuttoning his shirt to grab the boys hips and postion the so there erections grounded together. "Oh fuck..." James sighed as he saw stars.

Carlos made little choked moans in the back of his throat as he tried to grind harder. "N-n-ngh...a-ah!" Shakily Carlos attacked James neck trying to disract the burning heat spreading threw his body. James growled and stood up taking Carlos and himself to the couch. Carlos was still bucking his hips againts James', when he felt his back hit the couch and his shirt fall open.

James pushed Carlos back and licked his lips at the sight before him. Carlos was leaning on his elbows, his hair was ruffled, his eyes darkened and wide with lust, his cheeks where birght red, his shirt was open and hanging off his shoulders while his chest moved up and down while he tried to catch his breathe, and his erection was painfully pushing agianst his tight jeans. He looked like a sex god, and he was all James'.

Carlos had enough of James watching him, he wanted James' body to be on every inch of his. Carlos grabbed James' neck and pulled him back to him. James smirked and ran his hands slowly down Carlos' chest watching as shuddered. "Mmmh, like that Carlitios?" Carlos' moaned and bit James' bottom lip softly. James' growled and poened his mouth while rubbing Carlos' nipples sensually.

**THIS AN ARTHOURS NOTE: I have a virus on my computer so I am uploading this story so I dont lose it! I have every intetion of updating it furthur so sorry for the incovince! I'm getting the computer wiped clean today so expect this updated in a few days.**


End file.
